Don't say Sayonara!
by Tateishi Nachika
Summary: Tidak bisa percaya Levi memilih satu dari wanita, 'cinta memang satu' tapi tidak berusaha untuk menyelamatkan keduanya. Termasuk dirinya.


okay Readers setiaku...maafkan author yang hampir sebulan tidak ada kabar update-an fic-nya atau share new story fanfictionnya karena author sedikit lagi ada urusan. ini ada fic pendek yang terinspirasi dari MV Davichi yang Don't Say Goodbye, author nulis ini pas bulan Ramadhan dan baru bisa dipublish hari ini, semoga dapat mengobati rasa kekurangan asupan terhadap fandom ini (?) :D

ok, nanti cuap-cuapnya dilanjutin pas akhir. chek this out!

.Presented.

.

.

DON'T SAY SAYONARA!

Perawakan atletis namun tidak terlalu tinggi, memiliki rambut berwarna hitam legam dengan kain putih yang menutupi kepalanya. Ia baru selesai bersih-bersih, namanya Levi Ackerman. Laki-laki itu penyuka kebersihan. Kedua tangannya mencangking dua kantong plastik isi sampah dan hendak membuangnya ke pembuangan.

Sisi matanya melihat plastik _trash_ yang sedikit bergerak-gerak dekat sampah. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengeceknya secara langsung, apa yang ia lihat. Ia sedikit terkejut karena isinya adalah seorang manusia, sama seperti dirinya. Manusia itu ber _gender_ perempuan dengan wajahnya yang putih namun sedikit kotor.

0o0

Pagi sekali Levi sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, ia sudah _stay_ di depan laptop. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Wanita itu perlahan membuka kelopak matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya, semalam ia tidur di sofa ruang TV. Ia terlihat begitu kebingungan dan terkejut. Ia ketakutan.

"oh kau sudah sadar?" Levi menyapa wanita semalam yang ia temukan di tempat sampah, lebih tepatnya di bungkus oleh plastik sampah berwarna hitam ukuran besar. Ia tidak tega membiarkannya, walaupun temannya sering bilang kalau ia orang yang sangat tidak peduli terhadap sekitarnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih memiliki rasa kemanusiaan. Ya 'rasa kemanusiaan'. "apa kau sudah makan?" tanyanya dan wanita itu menggeleng.

Wanita itu makan dengan sangat lahap, seperti tidak makan 2—3 hari. Awalnya Levi berniat untuk menanyakan siapa namanya dan dimana tempat tinggalnya, tapi ia urungkan dulu membiarkan wanita yang ia temukan selesai makan dan juga 'bersih'.

Levi agak gerogi saat wanita itu selesai mandi, rambutnya basah dan mengenakan kemeja putih yang ia pinjamkan kelonggaran. Teh yang ia minum tumpah dari sisi mulutnya, wanita itu hanya tertawa geli.

"h-hey ikut aku" Levi menyuruhnya duduk dan mewawancarainya setelah ia mengusap teh yang tumpah tadi.

"namamu siapa? Dan berasal dari mana?"

"namaku Petra. Petra Ral"

"asal?"

"aku tidak tahu" wanita yang bernama Petra itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar

"oh" Levi berdeham seadanya, mungkin ia lupa ingatan.

0o0

Hari-hari telah mereka lewati, 2 minggu dan 1 minggu berikutnya. Mereka sudah sangat akrab.

Levi sedikit 'senyum' melihat Petra berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu setelah ia mengajaknya ke halaman rumah untuk mengamati bintang dengan teleskopnya.

Setelah hari hampir petang, Levi menyuruh Petra melihat bintang dengan teleskopnya. "iya..aku melihatnya Levi" Petra senang

"apa kau suka?"

"hnnn iya iya" Petra antusias

Acara berikutnya adalah memanggang daging. Wangi daging yang menggiurkan sampai ke hidung Levi. "apa sudah matang"

Petra mengangguk dan mencoba untuk menyuapi Levi. "tidak, itu masih panas"

"kalau sudah dingin tidak enak"

"aww panas" Levi sedikit menjerit, dengan cepat Petra memberinya minuman berkarbonasi untuk mengurangi panasnya daging yang Levi makan.

"Levi, sekarang suapi aku" Petra menunjuk mulutnya yang sudah terbuka, tapi Levi enggan "tidak" Petra nampak kesal. Tapi ada yang berubah dari diri Petra, pikiran Levi saat melihat wajah Petra yang kesal berubah menjadi mirip dengan pacarnya. Mikasa.

0o0

"Levi, kau punya piano?"

"ada" jawabnya singkat

"aku ingin memainkannya". Setelah Levi menunjukkan pianonya, Petra menarik nafasnya pelan dan memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap jarinya menekan tuts piano. Levi tidak tahu jelasnya musik apa yang sedang dimainkan oleh Petra, yang jelas Levi sering mendengar musik ini ketika kotak musik di buka.

"kau memainkan lagu di kotak musik" Levi bertanya ketika Petra selesai memainkan pianonya.

"ya musik milik Beethoven – Fur Elise" jawab Petra tanpa ragu.

Mata Petra menatap bingkai foto yang entah sejak kapan ada di meja samping piano, mungkin ia baru menyadarinya. Foto wanita memakai syal merah dan berambut sama seperti Levi. Hitam legam.

"siapa dia?"

"Mikasa" bukan maksud Petra untuk bertanya nama wanita yang terpampang di bingkai foto itu, melainkan statusnya. Adikkah? Atau pacarkah?. Setelah itu Levi berlalu sambil mengacak-acak rambut Petra

0o0

Petra bersandar di sofa sambil membaca novel di hadapan TV yang menyala sambil memakan camilan. Ia tidak 'ngeh' berita tv yang sedang tayang tentang 'wanita yang hilang 5 tahun yang lalu muncul kembali'. Sedangkan Levi sibuk menerima telfon dari orang yang misterius.

"hallo?" kata Levi

"kenapa kau mengambil sampah (Petra) yang telah aku buang dan membuat masalah?" orang misterius

"siapa ini" Levi mulai kesal

"dengar baik-baik...kau memiliki kekasih bukan?" Levi mengingat kembali berita koran 'seorang mahasiswi menghilang tanpa jejak, kemana ia pergi?' yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya, Mikasa. Lelaki misterius itu melanjutkan "seseorang yang hilang itu ada denganku, mari 'bertukar' aku memerlukan gadis itu". Levi menelan ludah sambil memandang Petra yang bersantai di sofa sambil membaca bukunya.

0o0

Petra sedikit berdandan hari ini karena Levi mengajaknya pergi, ia memasang penjepit rambut pita di sisi kanan rambutnya. Senang karena akan jalan-jalan sore.

DEG—

Petra menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit menarik kakinya untuk mundur sambil ketakutan, saat melihat sebuah mobil sedan hitam di pinggir jalan dan 2 orang keluar didalamnya. Laki-laki dan perempuan.

Levi yang memandu jalan Petra ikut terhenti dan membalikkan badan ke arahnya. "ayo" Levi menarik tangan Petra untuk terus maju. Tapi Petra enggan mengikutinya "tidak mau!" Petra menggeleng ketakutan

Levi menoleh ke arah 2 orang itu, lelaki misterius dan perempuan yang telah lama menghilang adalah 'kekasihnya' Mikasa. Orang misterius itu menyuruhnya untuk cepat.

"jangan" Mata Petra berubah menjadi sayu tapi Levi memantapkan langkahnya setelah sejenak berpikir. "jangan pergi! Ku mohon" kata Petra sambil menarik lengan Levi di ikuti kepalanya yang menggelang tidak boleh melanjutkan langkahnya.

"ku-mohon" mata Petra berair tinggal menunggu air matanya jatuh. Levi tampak berpikir kembali dan mengingat kenangannya bersama Petra.

Tanpa ragu Petra meraih tangan Levi dan begitu lancang Levi menepisnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kekasihnya, Mikasa.

Petra hanya bisa memandangi _kosong_ punggung Levi dari belakang. Tidak bisa percaya Levi memilih satu dari wanita, 'cinta memang satu' tapi tidak berusaha untuk menyelamatkan keduanya. Termasuk Petra

Mata Petra yang sudah dari tadi berubah menjadi sayu sangat kosong dan menitikkan air mata. Menangisi seseorang yang sudah merawatnya dan menukarkan dengan orang yang sudah membuangnya. Apa aku sebegitunya tidak berharga dimatanya? Batin Petra

Kini wanita berambut sebahu itu hanya memandang kosong tanah yang ia pijak. Ia beku melebihi patung. Sebelum seseorang menarik lengannya dan menyeretnya ke dalam mobil hitam. Lelaki misterius itu menyeret Petra dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia bahkan meronta tidak ingin ikut.

"lepaskan!" Petra menjerit sambil berusaha menghentikan orang yang telah menyiksa dan membuangnya. Sedihnya lagi Levi dan kekasihnya yang bernama Mikasa pergi tanpa sedikitpun menolehnya yang di paksa dan di seret. Entah untuk keperluan dirinya untuk di jual atau menyiksanya.

"Levi...jangan Pergi!" Petra berusaha meraih Levi yang sudah pergi menjauh walaupun ia tahu itu mustahil. Tapi, mungkin saja Levi akan berubah pikiran.

Sampai situ, ia tahu bahwa Levi sudah _tidak peduli_. Ia sekarang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"kasihan sekali gadis cantik, untuk apa kau menangis untuk lelaki sepertinya. Yang tega menukarkan keduanya tanpa menyelamatkannya".

Petra hanya terisak dan berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya. Ia berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, tanpa ragu ia mengambil alih stir mobil pada lelaki misterius yang bernama Auruo Bozard, yang telah membuangnya karena warisan. Auruo saudara tiri Petra.

"singkirkan tanganmu Petra, berbahaya bodoh!"

"aku tidak peduli" Petra mengarahkan mobilnya melawan arah jalan. Auruo mencoba mengembalikan pada posisi semula tapi tidak berhasil karena mobil Van dari arah berlawanan sudah dahulu menabraknya.

Mobil sedan hitam itu terguling dan rodanya terpelanting.

* * *

Next ada bonus story-nya lho!...tadinya mau dipublish langsung, tapi baru setengahnya, jadi nanti aja deh biar kelar dulu baru di update.

jujur saja author kurang ada feel mempairingkan Levi dan Mikasa, jadi entah ada imbasnya ditulisan author, jadi jangan heran ya ada yang janggal dalam penulisan bagian Levi dan Mikasanya. karena menurut author Mereka itu cocok jadi adik kakak, (maafkan yang RivaMika shipper)

*thor gimana sih fic lainnya kok belum update-update?

sekali lagi maaaaaaaffff bgt, author lagi ada urusan dan InsyaAllah entah seminggu atau 2 minggu kedepan author akan aktif lagi menulis fic. jujur sih karena ada urusan itu author agak kurang feeling lagi untuk nulis, apa mungkin karena udah kelamaan gak nulis ya? *gak bisa gitu dong thor!...ditabok readers.

tenang-tenang, author juga sering mengecek Review kalian kok...Thanks to Reader/atau silent readers untuk krisar dan reviewnya. nanti author sebutin Thanks to-nya di lain kesempatan. tapi, author juga bales review tau, tapi entah kenapa nih ya apk ff author lagi error! jadi gak sampe sama readers.

maka dari itu, semangatin author ya, biar ada semangat buat nulis lagi.

oh iya readers! fanfiction mana yang kalian tunggu untuk cepat diupdate! karena bakal diutamain.

sekali lagi terima kasih readers, jangan lupa RnR. bye~


End file.
